Unnamed government agents
This is a list of unnamed government agents with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. This list excludes CTU agents, FBI agents and Secret Service agents, who all receive separate pages. Conspiracy Susan's contact under duress]] Susan Walker, who was trying to root out a dangerous conspiracy in Washington, D.C., contacted a trusted associate. The contact, an ex-Department of Defense agent, planned to help her dismantle a terrorist scheme to sell missile launch codes. When she called him, he was under duress from a blond-haired assailant and was forced to lure her into a trap. After he ended the call, the contact was then killed by a gunshot wound to the face from the assailant. : The ex-DoD contact appeared in 24: Conspiracy. Day 5 CRT agent canister]] At Tyler Memorial Hospital, a chemical response team was called in to disarm a canister of Sentox nerve gas that was planted by Viktor Grigorin. One of the CRT agents told Curtis Manning that it would not be possible to disarm the device in 60 seconds, which was all the time they had. Curtis decided to run the canister out of the hospital, and there the CRT team placed it inside a sealed containment unit. : The CRT agent was played by Angelo Perez in "5:00pm-6:00pm." Stenger's federal marshal from Stenger's cell]] Collette Stenger made a deal with CTU Los Angeles for immunity from prosecution, if she revealed the source of the secret information she sold to Vladimir Bierko. As part of the deal, she would be protected from interrogation, and a Federal Marshal was assigned to guard her. When Jack proved that Stenger got her information from Christopher Henderson, and not Audrey Raines as she had claimed, her immunity deal was ready to be nullified. Jack rushed ahead to interrogate her before the paperwork was filed. The Federal Marshal tried to halt him, so Jack knocked him out with a blow to the face. Jack threatened Stenger with the Marshal's weapon, so she surrendered more information about Bierko's next target, a gas distribution plant, which turned out to be the Wilshire Gas Company. : The Federal Marshal was played by Matthew Jones in "9:00pm-10:00pm." HS field agent 's house]] Just after 2am, a number of agents from the Department of Homeland Security led by Ed arrived at the house of Bill Buchanan in search of Chloe O'Brian. Buchanan resisted their attempts to gain access without a warrant, and verbally stalled Ed while Chloe got away. Ed's assistant, one of the field agents, noted that a specific file visible on Buchanan's computer could only have been accessed by Chloe, indicating that she was present earlier. Karen Hayes, who was in charge of the team but wished to help Chloe escape, told the team to bring Buchanan to CTU. : The Homeland Security field agent was played by Aaron MacPherson in "2:00am-3:00am." HS staffer with Morris flirting with the staffer]] Chloe O'Brian got security clearance to invite Morris O'Brian, her ex-husband, into CTU Los Angeles to help her with a project. The project was to outfit a micro-transmitter for Jack Bauer to place on President Charles Logan, but Chloe lied to Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes that it was to recover a critical piece of evidence (a deleted audio recording). One of the first things Morris did at the CTU building was to flirt with an attractive staffer who had arrived with Hayes from Homeland Security. Chloe had to get his attention for him to leave the woman. : The HS staffer was played by Kate Rene Gleason in "5:00am-6:00am." Chinese agent ]] Soon after President Charles Logan was arrested for his crimes, Chinese operative Cheng Zhi managed to capture Jack Bauer. Cheng did this in response to an illegal raid on a Chinese consulate, 18 months prior, during which Jack abducted terrorist supporter Lee Jong, and during which Consul Koo Yin was accidentally shot by his own men. Cheng used this operative, who was disguised as a Secret Service agent, to trick Jack into thinking he received a private call on a ground line from Kim Bauer. When Jack answered the phone, three other masked Chinese operatives kidnapped him. On board the container ship, this agent was again briefly visible (having a conversation with Cheng) when the other three operatives brought in Jack, battered and unable to even hold himself up. : The Chinese agent was played by Charles Chun in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 6 Russian consulate agent At the Russian consulate in Los Angeles, a consular agent spotted Jack Bauer as he was walking around on the grounds at about 5:36pm. He asked (in Russian) what Jack was doing, and Jack replied (also in Russian) that he was merely guarding that area. The agent walked off. Later, while Jack was held prisoner at the consulate, the agent informed Consul Anatoly Markov that the perimeter was secured and there was no way Jack could escape. He was ordered to shut down the phone lines and DSL. : The agent was played by Boris Arsoyev in "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "6:00pm-7:00pm." Day 7 Burnett's federal marshal A federal marshal was assigned to guard Ryan Burnett at Kennedy Memorial Hospital. After Juma's siege at the White House, Ethan Kanin ordered the marshal to prepare Burnett for an interrogation in his recovery room. At 8:41, he met with Larry Moss and Jack Bauer, and informed them that he had locked down the entire hospital floor and had Burnett's room equipped with two cameras. He also told the two that Burnett was still regaining consciousness as his heavy dose of sedatives continued to wear off. He then introduced them to Dr. Wyndham who would finish preparing Burnett for the interrogation. He led Jack to the room, opened the secure door, and returned to watch the video feed with Moss as Jack interrogated him. When Quinn secretly disrupted their surveillance, he tried to regain the sound feed. When the system returned and they saw Burnett murdered, he rushed in with Larry and the others, only to find that Jack had escaped. : The federal marshal was played by Glenn Davis in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Day 8 N.E.S.T. technician This N.E.S.T. technician arrived at the New York City alley on 93rd Street and Amsterdam where Tarin Faroush had left the deactivated radiological bomb. As he used a small robot to secure the bomb, he informed Jack Bauer that the bomb was constructed with the nuclear rods they were looking for, wrapped in enough C-4 to destroy Manhattan. Jack told him to call CTU as soon as he secured it. : The N.E.S.T. operative was played by Brenton Schraff in "6:00am-7:00am". Day 9 Polygraph technician This polygraph technician wired Jack Bauer for interrogation after he was captured and brought to the CIA London station. He reported to Steve Navarro that all of Bauer's vital readings were unnaturally static. Later that night, the technician wired Navarro for interrogation after he was captured for stealing the defense override module. He reported to Erik Ritter, Kate Morgan, and Bauer that it would be hard to get a baseline on Navarro's vitals. :The "Polygraph Tech" was played by Arkie Reece in and . Messenger This CIA agent notified Agent Dean of the London station's Special Activities division that Jack Bauer was due to be transferred there for enhanced interrogation, and gave him Bauer's personnel file. :The messenger was played by Erick Hayden in , and . MI5 agent 1 This MI-5 agent was one of the people that led the raid on Karl Rask's hideout at around 4:30pm. His team set up on a nearby roof and after knocking down Belcheck, they proceeded to enter the building. From the roof, the agent noticed that CIA agent Kate Morgan was being tortured, but his superiors ordered him not to intervene. A couple of minutes later, they raided the warehouse, killing most of Rask's men and apprehending Jack Bauer. This agent secured Bauer, however Rask managed to grab a grenade from another agent and commit suicide, causing a large blast. This agent was knocked to the ground, unconscious, and Jack checked on him and bound his wounds. :The MI-5 agent was played by Sean Knopp in . Whether he survived is unknown. MI5 agent 2 ]] This MI-5 agent was active during the raid on Karl Rask's hideout at around 4:30pm. He led the raid on the warehouse, shouting for everybody to freeze and identifying them as MI5. During the ensuing gunfight, the MI5 team killed most of Rask's men and apprehended Jack Bauer, but they couldn't stop Rask from committing suicide. Shortly after 5:00pm, as he was reporting back to his commander, the agent saw Jack freeing Belcheck and tried to stop him. However, Jack blasted them for interfering with his operation. :The MI-5 agent was played by Aykut Hilmi in and . MI5 commander This MI-5 commander was being briefed by one of his agents on the operation at Karl Rask's hideout. When Jack told them how they interfered with his operation, he told him that he had received orders from Alastair Davies. :The MI-5 commander was played by Jamie Martin in . CIA operator A CIA telephone operator received an incoming call for Steve Navarro from Jordan Reed, who had just escaped from Navarro's hitman at Camden Lock. The operator informed Navarro, who agreed to take the call. :The CIA operator was heard in . CIA lead agent This CIA agent led a tactical team into Margot Al-Harazi's estate at 10 Broadmoor. He was in contact with Agent Kate Morgan during the raid and notified her when they found the disk that Naveed had left hidden under the floor. Then, under Morgan's instructions, he ordered agent Harris to upload the content of the disk to the CIA offices. :The "Lead Agent" was played by Martin McDougall in . Department of Defense technician This technician from the Department of Defense was sent by General Coburn to the CIA London station to inspect the drone override device retrieved from Margot Al-Harazi. After Jack Bauer gave him the device, Mariana took the technician to a safe room. With Steve Navarro and Bauer alongside, he inspected the device and informed them that the device could be used to access almost every defense system in the United States. When Bauer left to take a call, Navarro attacked the technician and knocked him out while taking the device. : "DOD Tech" was played by Aaron McCusker in . Russian agent A senior Russian intelligence agent, possibly in league with Anatol Stolnavich, tracked Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to the Southampton Docks, and abducted O'Brian while Bauer raided the Letitcia. After Bauer found Chloe missing, the agent called him directly and offered to return her if Jack gave himself up for his crimes four years prior. The next morning, at 10:55, Jack surrendered himself as agreed, and warned that if the man went back on his promise - if he hurt Chloe or his family - he would dearly regret it. The Russian reassured him of his sincerity, and loaded Jack onto his helicopter. :The Russian agent was played by Kevin McNally in . See also * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Federal agents